Picnic in the Park
by sardonicferret
Summary: Draco and his father decide to have a picnic. It was an attempt to catch up on things, considering that they don't spend a lot of time together at home. Draco had been missing bonding with his father. [ One-shot ]


Lucius had gathered up the food and drink for the picnic the day before. He had made tuna sandwiches, biscuits, apple pie, and a kettle of sweetened tea. All of it was charmed so that it wouldn't make a mess in the basket. Himself and Draco had planned a day at the nearby London park to catch up on some things.

School, work, life... the whatnot.

A dark green blanket had been set up on an empty spot of grass, away from most of the others that had decided to come to the park that day. Lucius preferred to stay as far away as possible from the muggles. In any case, they didn't have trouble doing that; most of them had given Draco and Lucius strange looks on their way past.

They _were_ dressed in their usual dark cloaks, after all.

"So, Draco, how has school been?"

They were seated on the blanket. Draco had his legs crossed and his back propped up against a tree behind him. His father sat across from him, his legs spread out, but slightly bent at the knees. He fished out the two sandwiches and handed one to Draco, who took it gratefully.

"It's been alright. I've been getting top marks in all of my courses. Only problem is Quidditch. Potter's still kicking my arse, that stupid bugger." Draco frowned, then unwrapped his sandwich to take a bite. He chewed thoughtfully, contemplating on his plans of revenge on the boy-who-lived.

"Watch your language," Lucius said sternly.

"Sorry, father," Draco mumbled. He swallowed his bite, then set his sandwich down to lean back against the tree. "I just hate him."

"Yes, well the Dark Lord seems to as well."

"No kidding."

They sat there in silence for a few more moments. Then his father spoke, sipping his newly poured tea. Draco conjured up a cup of his own.

"Have you met a girl yet?" Lucius asked.

Draco began picking lightly at one of his nails, trying to get the dirt out from underneath it. He had no idea how that had gotten there. "No, not a decent one."

"You haven't?" Lucius sounded genuinely surprised. "Malfoys are naturally attractive and charming. Why haven't they flocked over you yet?"

Draco looked up, eyebrows raising up to form what looked like a remarkably innocent expression. "They think I'm gay, but I don't know why they'd come to that conclusion."

It was Lucius' turn to raise his eyebrows. "Did you do something that might have given them the impression?"

Draco shrugged, a pink blush filling his cheeks. To keep from having to answer, he picked up his sandwich and took another bite, purposely letting his gaze stray elsewhere. His father watched him curiously, not having to guess that his son was hiding something.

"You're going to have to tell me, Draco," his father said, his voice regaining its sternness.

"Well, I _did_ kiss a boy, but it was only a one time thing, and everyone happened to be standing around at the time. So it wasn't really my fault." Draco blushed a deeper shade of pink. He had difficulty speaking of this with his father.

Lucius merely shook his head, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "You don't do things like that in public, Draco. Was it your choice?"

"No..." Draco's voice was on the edge of silence.

Lucius kept a firm stare on him, and Draco couldn't help but find his walls falling away beneath it. He sighed. "Well, yes, it was my choice."

"And why - was - that?" Each word was pronounced as one, as if trying to convince a little boy to confess what he did wrong so he'd get a little treat afterwards.

Draco took a deep breath. "The boy dared me to, and not fulfilling that dare would prove that I was a pansy. People already knew _he_ was gay, so that was probably why he did that to me. To ruin my reputation."

Lucius smiled, seeming to be satisfied that he'd finally gotten the truth from his son. He finished his tea in the next minute or so, and Draco did as well. He talked again when he had set his cup down. "So you didn't enjoy it?"

Draco looked over at him, startled and turning a bit pink again. "Not really..."

That hard stare returned.

"I mean... sort of, but I don't know how to kiss a _boy_." Draco made a face.

A small smile quirked the edges of Lucius' lips again. He shook his head, turning his gaze toward the basket again. He dug inside until he drew out the large plate holding the apple pie. He set it between himself and Draco. "Would you like some pie?"

"Yes, please." Draco drew himself up, leaning eagerly over the pie, waiting for his piece to be cut. When it was, he took the smaller plate his father gave him and began eating it with a conjured fork. He was smiling again, his blush from the earlier conversation gone. Apple pie was his favorite dessert; it was no surprise that all of his attention was drawn onto it.

"So what of your courses? Which are you having the easiest time with?" Lucius was putting out conversation again. He was working on a slice of pie, eying his son with interest toward the answer.

"Potions," Draco responded through a mouthful of food.

"Draco!" Lucius said, sounding almost scandalized. "Chew and swallow first!"

Draco's gaze fell onto the picnic blanket. He swallowed his bite of pie before speaking again; he looked carefully up at his father. "Potions. I find that class to be the easiest because I've read all those books in our library. Professor Snape only gives us the most difficult."

"Good, at least there's _some_ challenge at that school." Lucius ate the last bite of his pie, pushing the plate aside and flicking his wand over it to wipe it clean.

"Yes, I'm also doing well in Transfiguration. I turned the desk into a boggart once. The professor wasn't too happy about it though. It kept turning into Professor Snape because of Longbottom sniveling nearby."

Draco smirked and took another bite. He licked his lips in order to get a straying crumb off of the corner of his mouth.

Lucius made a small humming sound, as if in thought. "Hmm, the Longbottom family. I recall meeting them at one point in my life. The son is in Gryffindor, is he?"

"Yes, and he's a bloody idiot. He belongs in St. Mungo's."

"Now, now, Draco... that's not polite."

Draco glared a bit, but got over it a moment later. "Sorry, father." His eyes flickered onto his father's face, and that's when he noticed a crumb. It was from the apple pie, and it seemed to have stuck onto the corner of his father's mouth without his notice. "You've got some pie on your face."

"Do I?" Lucius tried looking down with his eyes, but they only ended up crossing slightly. He stopped and tried licking one side of his mouth in order to get it.

"You still haven't got it. It's on the other side." Draco smirked, finding it amusing to watch his father try and get a piece of food off of his face. He didn't seem to want to get his hands dirty. And on another attempt, his father still got the wrong side.

"Draco, are you lying to me?" Lucius sounded a bit irritated.

"No, I'm not," Draco answered while snickering. His father narrowed his eyes at him, which made his snicker falter a little. "I can help you if you want," Draco offered.

"Fine." Lucius ceased his failing attempts and sat there quite still.

For a moment, Draco sat there as well, as if waiting for his father to tell him what to do. When that didn't happen, Draco started, and leaned forward quickly. Without any worry on how it might be the wrong way to help, he pressed his hands against the blanket to keep himself balanced over the plate of pie, and leaned close enough to lick the crumb off of the corner of his father's mouth. He drew away just as quickly.

A blush tainted Draco's cheeks as he licked his lips again. He was sitting on his knees, his eyes watching his fingers tapping lightly against his lap.

After what felt like minutes, Lucius finally spoke, his own eyes latched on his son in a most confused way. "You didn't want to get a napkin, Draco?"

The boy shook his head, answering softly. "I hadn't thought of that. Sorry father."

"It's quite alright." Lucius retrieved a napkin himself, wiping his mouth gently with it. The entire time, he wasn't quite sure on what was going on. His son had awfully strange ways of helping him out; had that been the first thing on his mind? To lick it off?

Draco fidgeted around where he was sitting, becoming a bit restless all of a sudden. He distracted himself by picking up the plate of pie and putting it back in the basket. He did the same with everything else that was left out.

"You can leave that alone. I'll put it away," Lucius said.

"No, it's okay... I want to," Draco replied, sounding a bit anxious. He finished up the job, then began fidgeting again. He kept glancing up at his father.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"There is, actually," Draco said quickly. His gaze locked onto his father's, his gaze keen.

Lucius stayed silent, waiting. Draco didn't realize that he was until Lucius raised an inquiring eyebrow a minute later. He bit his lip, his fingers working at the blankets before he decided to speak his mind. "I was wondering if we c-could... well, be, um... affectionate?"

"Affectionate?" Lucius was suddenly apprehending the look Draco had. It was a nervous one, but not one of someone who knew what they were doing and didn't know how to approach it. It was a look of someone who _didn't_ know what they were doing and were only wary of trying it.

"Yes, like father and son bonding-like... affection?" Draco tilted his head in order to move a straying piece of blonde hair out of his eyes. He was holding his bottom lip between his teeth, awaiting a sign that told him it was okay.

"Well, I suppose, but aren't you a little old to be--" Lucius had started, but was cut short when Draco grinned and leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around his father's waist. He'd climbed into his father's lap, his head resting against his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me," Draco said happily. He snuggled more against him, his hands gripping the fabric behind his father's back. He didn't notice Lucius' discomfort.

"Mind telling me why you suddenly feel like doing this?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Because you've never let me before," Draco paused, "And it's nice, isn't it?"

Lucius made a small sound of agreement, a hand coming up to pat lightly on Draco's back. He shifted so that he wasn't sitting cross-legged, which made Draco slip down a bit further. Neither of them noticed; Draco had tightened his hug and was breathing softly against his father's neck. Lucius was trying not to do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

"So... is this all you wanted to do?" Lucius began moving his hand in an up and down movement along Draco's back, hoping it was somehow comforting.

"Yes, I guess so," Draco responded softly.

Lucius smiled lightly over Draco's shoulder, and then noticed one of the muggles watching them from far off. The dog they happened to be walking was tugging on the leash, unaware of its owner's distraction. Lucius glared darkly at them, and once they noticed, they walked off quickly. He'd always thought muggles were rude.

In a cursory moment, Lucius brought up his other hand, the one that had been resting in his lap, and brought it toward Draco's back as well. He barely felt it brush the spot between Draco's legs, but he noticed that he did when he heard the boy let out a shaky breath of air. And as Draco did, the boy pressed his entire body closer, making Lucius freeze in what he was doing.

"Are you alright, Draco?" He questioned cautiously. He had tensed up considerably.

The boy was quiet, and Lucius was about to tell him that maybe he was confused about this entire 'affectionate' idea... until Draco answered him. "I'm fine... I just... can you do that a-again?"

"What?" Lucius couldn't hide his alarm. His son wanted him to do _what_, exactly?

"What you just did... a second ago? I liked it." Draco said this without any sign of knowing what it meant. He sounded as if he'd _never_ experienced the feeling before.

Lucius faltered a bit, wondering if he should tell Draco to get off of him and that it was time to go home. It didn't take him long to decide on what to do, however, because having this happen was not something he was used to. Maybe this wasn't bad if he was only trying to make his son feel better.

And with that settled, Lucius brought his hand lower again, brushing his fingers over Draco again. The boy let out a soft gasp, his fingers tightening their grip."Again, please?" Draco whispered.

Lucius obeyed, moving his entire hand over him this time. He applied a bit of pressure, using the palm of his hand to push down, and he could feel Draco's breathing quickening against his neck. "Keep going," Draco pleaded faintly.

And he did, moving carefully, not really sure that he was actually doing this. It didn't seem possible to him, that his son would think this was normal to do with his father.

Less than a minute went by and already Draco was drawing in deep breaths. He was moving against his father now, in a rather suggestive way. He pulled himself up using his hands, pressed himself harder against his father's working hand, and moved back down again. "Oh god... faster... please..." Draco gasped out.

"Draco, I..." Lucius was becoming uneasy. He knew what was going to happen.

"Father... just... a... a few more seconds..." Draco gave a small moan.

Draco's movements became more fervent and Lucius was easily losing track on how fast he was actually going; this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. Not at all. But he was continuing to do what Draco wished anyway.

A moment later, Lucius felt Draco arch forward, against him. "...oh... god... I feel like..." The boy didn't finish. His hands slid up so that they were grabbing tightly onto his father's shoulders. He buried his face inside the crook of his father's neck just before he let out a loud moan. It was slightly strangled from trying to keep it quiet, and slightly muffled because of where his face was hidden. Lucius felt the vibration of the moan against his neck, and then a shudder going through Draco.

After a minute or so, in which the only sound was Draco's quick breathing, the boy spoke. "Does this...happen to... you too?" He pulled away from his tight hold to look his father in the eyes. His own gaze was a bit fogged over.

Lucius was very much in shock at this point. What had he _done_? The last thing he needed was for his son to go walking around, asking people to do this again because he thought it was something normal. He swallowed, lifting one of his hands to run through his long blonde hair. He cleared his throat softly. "Sometimes, Draco, but I think we should pack up and leave now."

"Already?" Draco pouted. "Maybe I can do you this time."

"No," Lucius said quickly, "You shouldn't speak about this to anyone else, do you understand me?"

"But wh--" Draco started, looking somewhat hurt.

"Let's go." Lucius interrupted him and gently lifted his son's arms away from around his shoulders. Draco dropped them at his sides, sliding the rest of the way off of his father's lap. He was feeling a bit confused. Had he done something wrong? "Help me put the blanket away," Lucius ordered.

"Okay..." Draco stood up, silently folding up the blanket as his father stood by him and watched. He didn't look happy, and he certainly wasn't helping. "Are you mad at me, father? I didn't mean it." Draco blinked up at him, looking honestly apologetic.

Lucius stared at him grimly for several moments, then gave a heavy sigh. He waved a hand at the blanket and basket, which flew into one of his arms. "You didn't know, Draco. It's fine. But learn to ask things before you do something you're not sure of."

Draco nodded softly, biting his lip.

"Good boy, now let's go home. I think we've done enough for today."

"Okay." Draco gave a small smile, walking over to stand beside his father as they left the park. Then Draco spoke up again, his nose scrunched up. "I feel kind of uncomfortable..."

"You should clean yourself up when we arrive back at the manor."

"Yes, father." Then, with a sudden impulse, Draco slid his arm underneath one of his father's own, bringing himself closer so that he looked as if he were hugging it. Lucius sent him an odd, sideways glance, but did nothing to push him away. This was only bonding, right?


End file.
